Here in Your Arms
by HollandMarie
Summary: Just a cute little Klaine one shot I wrote for a contest. :D


The walk home seemed so much longer to Blaine Anderson. The late afternoon sun was bright in the sky, fighting the chill the autumn wind brought. In reality, it wasn't a long walk. He could see his apartment building from the school. But now, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, it seemed never ending.

Blaine could imagine Kurt working through the rooms of the apartment, unpacking and putting things together. Making it a real home for them.

Just the thought of his boyfriend made it seem like the little box in his pocket suddenly weighed a ton. He was nervous. He didn't need to be, but he was nonetheless.

What if he was moving too fast? Kurt had only been in New York a week. But after a month apart, he had realized just how much his boyfriend meant to him.

This was exactly what he needed to do.

School was a blur to him. He had other things on his mind that day. He had gone out between classes, finally making up his mind.

Walking through the doors into the lobby of their building, his heart jumped. Kurt was upstairs, waiting for him. He had missed him so much after leaving Ohio for college. He didn't care that he was leaving his home- The only thing he would miss was Kurt.

But now they were together in the city that never sleeps.

Blaine got into the elevator, pressing the big bright three button.

It lifted him up the floors, dinging loudly when it reached the destination. The doors opened and he walked out, down the hallway, and to their apartment.

_Well, no turning back now_, he thought, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Blaine shut the front door of the apartment, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his shoes. Boxes were piled up everywhere, and he followed the path through the chaos into the kitchen.

Music was blasting from the radio, filling the small room with sound.

And there stood his beautiful boyfriend, singing along flawlessly. He was dancing along to the music as he unpacked, not realizing he was no longer alone.

Blaine grinned, hugging Kurt around the waist from behind. "Hey," He whispered in his ear.

Kurt jumped slightly, then laughed. "You scared me!" He said and turned around to face him. "How was school?"

Blaine shrugged. "Boring." He'd sat through lecture after lecture, taking sloppy notes that he probably wouldn't be able to read when it came time to study. He hadn't been paying much attention- too much on his mind to focus.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, it's only been a week." Then he slipped out of the other boy's arms and continued unpacking their kitchenware.

Blaine helped, occasionally asking where something went. Soon they had the kitchen done, and moved on to the bedroom.

They managed to unpack what was left of their belongings, left with nothing but a stack of boxes.

Afterward, they relaxed, laying on the couch and watching reruns on TV. They didn't need to talk- Just being together was perfect enough.

After a while, Blaine looked at his watch. "It's already 11. I think we should call it a night." And, as if to clarity, he yawned.

Kurt chuckled. "Good idea." he disappeared into the bathroom, and a second later Blaine heard the shower start. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, turning the radio on quietly. He yawned; It had been a long day for him. Longer than Kurt thought.

Truth was, school wasn't the only think he'd done that day.

Soon later, his boyfriend came back into the room, in flannel pants and one of Blaine's old shirts. He crawled into bed with the other boy, and they stayed like that for a long time, eventually drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

He had some crazy dream, as usual. And as usual, he forgot it the second he woke up.

The next morning came too soon for Blaine.

Sure, he had been performing for years and nerves weren't usually a problem, but this was different. He didn't have an audience of hundreds. He only had one. Kurt.

And somehow, that one opinion meant so much more than any other audience in the world, to him.

He was the first to wake up. Laying in bed as the early morning light filtered through the window, he watched the boy he loved sleep. He looked so peaceful. There was nothing to worry him in his dreams.

Kurt blinked his eyes a few times as he woke up. "Good morning." He whispered, smiling.

A smile grew on Blaine's lips. "Morning."

It was Saturday. A full week since they had moved in together. Blaine had moved out of his dorm at the college, Kurt all the way from good old Lima, Ohio.

They lay in bed for a long time, talking about little, unimportant things. Blaine was only half focused on the conversation, though. The rest of him was worrying. Just like he had been worrying for the last week.

"Kurt?" He said, probably stopping his boyfriend mid sentence.

The other boy looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

He took a deep, almost shaky breath. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Of course I do."

"Okay, good..." He said, mostly to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." Blaine reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed the little box he had placed there the night before.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled to himself. Sure, this wasn't very traditional... But what the hell was traditional about them?

"Kurt, I love you more than anything. And now we're living together in New York, just like we've always dreamed." He wasn't particularly good with words, most of the time. This was the work of the last week, since he had made up his mind.

Kurt nodded again. "Yeah." He smiled.

"There's just one thing missing." Blaine continued.

His boyfriend looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"A ring on your finger."


End file.
